


Fly On The Wall

by Soul4Sale



Series: At The Edge Of The World [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Caring!Rick, Could be platonic, Fluff, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Implied Incest, M/M, Rick fixes something he broke in the first place, Slash, Vomit, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: All things considered, it really wasn’t the weirdest thing Rick had ever asked him to do.





	Fly On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I had another request on Tumblr from botany-enthused-vampire, and I finally got around to churning it out! I’m actually really happy with how this came out, odd as it might sound. There’s something about my life that makes vomit so normal that writing about it outside of a sexual setting just feels… Okay. Otherwise, it’s gross and I don’t want anything to do with it. Also, Rick caring enough to keep Morty alive just. *clenches fists, breathes deep* Ugh. Kill me.

It had been an odd morning at the Smith-Sanchez house, and that was saying something, all things considered. 

Morty had been woken up at some ungodly hour of the morning by Rick and his drunken plan for the night, and while he was so used to it by now, it had caught him so off guard he forgot just what had happened. Some part of him remembered a kiss, or maybe a hug, possibly them cuddling in his bed until Summer came in to get him for school. Whatever had happened, it had left the rest of the day a blur. 

Sitting in Mr. Goldenfold’s class, Morty found his mind straying even more than usual. Instead of some half-delirious fantasy about Jessica, though, he found himself imagining Rick’s voice. At first, it was soft, cut-off, like it was too far away, too fuzzy to be comprehensible. It crackled and gritted and, before he knew it, he could hear his grandfather’s voice in his ear as though the man were leaning over him and screaming into it.

“He's lecturing. _Scream_!”

As if on cue, Morty shot up in his seat with a scream on his tongue, eyes shot so wide it hurt. As soon as he noticed everyone’s eyes on him, though, and Mr. Goldenfold was stomping towards him, he shifted like he’d just noticed the room was full of some kind of noxious fluid and grabbed his things. Shoving everything unceremoniously into his bag, he didn’t stop yelling until he’d crossed the threshold of the door. He didn’t stop _running_ until he was already in the back of the school, breaking through the last of the double doors and panting hotly as he hit the grass. Falling onto his side, certain he was about to hurl, he clutched his ribs like it might help the burning cease.

Predictably, it did not.

“M--Morty, there you-- Urp-- Are!” Rick practically laughed as he ran for the other, only stumbling a couple times. The last of which brought him to his knees on the grass, and he scooted forward the last foot or so to his grandson. “Was-- I w-was beginning to think may--urp--be you wouldn’t get the memo. But man, that was some _serious_ screaming, dawg! When Morty listens, he _really_ listens.” The ‘and when he doesn’t he’s a dumbass’ went unsaid, but Rick was too elated to remind him of that. 

“Ri-rick, what--?” Morty sputtered, gasping as he sat up suddenly, took one look at his excited grandpa’s face, and rolled to his other side. He retched a couple times, coughing and sputtering around his breakfast and stomach bile for the better part of five minutes. When he finally felt the tremor in his arms turn to a quake, he forced himself back onto his back. He was met with a strangely sympathetic smile on Rick’s face, who shook his head.

“N-nah, Morty, if you--urp-you’re gonna puke everywhere, you wanna l-l-la-- Be on your side, M-OUURGH-rty. Puke on your-- Your back and you’ll ch-ch-- You’ll choke, Mo-Morty.” Rick was instructing in that way of his that felt both choppy and smooth all at once. Morty’s head was spinning and his hands felt weird, his stomach churning as he was guided to lay on his side, facing the elder man. 

“R-Rick, what’s-- What’s h-happening?” Morty groaned, clutching his stomach as another rise of bile stopped halfway up, making him burp and cringe.

“Uh, w-well, Morty, I… I implanted something in your brain, Morty. It’ll let us--Urp-- Co-communic-- Talk whenever we want. Got my half working bu-but it sounds like… We might n-need to adjust the calibrations on the transmitter. Y-you’re not s-s-supposed to get s-s-sick, Morty.” A gentle hand smoothed through Morty’s sweaty curls and Rick glanced towards the ship, which wasn’t too far away. 

“I ran.” Was all Morty could reply before he yelped, being picked up suddenly and carried towards the ship. He could feel his stomach turning again and buried his face against Rick’s chest, closing his eyes tight.

“D-don’t worry, Mo--OURGHTY--Morty, we’ll get you home. Long as you ar-aren’t just sitting in th-th-that idiot prison.” Rick continued his tirade about school and how it did nothing for anyone, as Morty focused all of his mental prowess to not losing anymore of his stomach contents. It didn’t matter if his mother had ‘made the crap out of those eggs’, he didn’t really want to taste them a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure where I was originally going with this, but that’s the way the news goes, I guess. xD; Why do I think this is cute?!


End file.
